<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we traveled to the future! not clickbait by faeryracha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784463">we traveled to the future! not clickbait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryracha/pseuds/faeryracha'>faeryracha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future!Seunglix, M/M, Present!Felix, Present!Seungmin, SeungLix has a kid, Time Travel, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryracha/pseuds/faeryracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020 is full of weird things. Best friends Felix and Seungmin got warped into a time machine to the future. When they stepped out a kid approaches them who immediately recognizes them as his parents.</p>
<p>2020 is full of weird things, the future is even weirder. caw caw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we traveled to the future! not clickbait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to BFS esp Ellie and Mamshie Shayne. I love you! Thank you for having faith in my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stopped in my track to catch my breath. Felix and I have been running around the mall for the past 30 minutes and damn I just wanted my bobba and maybe even catch a movie in the cinema and chill, but it seems that Felix has other plans.</p>
<p>“Seungmin! Come on we’ll lose him!” </p>
<p>I looked at him dead in the eyes. “Why are you even trying to out-stalk your stalker? We could just go and tell the police, Lix.”</p>
<p>“There’s just something weird about that guy and I want to know,” he says as he helps me back on my knees.</p>
<p>“Stalkers are supposed to be weird and creepy, Lix!” I said to him. I swear to god Felix Lee will be the death of me.</p>
<p>He just shrugged and we started to go to the direction he thinks the ‘stalker’ went. We’re already at the most secluded part of the mall where there aren’t alot of people anymore.</p>
<p>“There!” he pointed at the strange looking guy and he started to run after him. I was left standing there. I sighed and started to run after him too.</p>
<p>Felix tackled the guy. He was dressed all blue. And what the hell is this guy even wearing. He’s got really no sense of style whatsoever. No wonder he looked like a stalker. </p>
<p>“Why are you stalking me!” Felix asked while he held the guy. The stalker looked so scared because he was trembling in Felix’s touch. The stalker started fiddling with his arm when I grabbed Felix’s hand, “Hey Lix—"</p>
<p>Everything around me turned to white and I can feel my body being transported. For a second, I felt gravity not existing beneath my feet and I started to float. When I opened my eyes again, we’re still at the mall only this time everything and everyone looked different. I looked to my right to see that I’m still holding Felix’s arm who is just as confused as I am. He was no longer holding the ‘stalker’.</p>
<p>Everyone around us started looking at us weirdly. I composed myself and nudged Felix to do so.</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened?” he asks.</p>
<p>I was about to tell him that I have no idea at all when a kid literally attached himself on my pant leg. “Appa!!”</p>
<p>The kid made grabby hands at me. I looked at Lix who looked at me awkwardly not knowing what to do either. I grabbed the kid and held him up to my hips. Boy, he’s so heavy.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you lost?” I asked the little kid. He nodded his head. Ohmygod he’s so cute. His hair was falling all over his face but I could still see the abundance of freckles glittered all over his tiny face. The kid kind of looks like Lix and I couldn’t help but coo at him.</p>
<p>“I was!!! But see!! I’m a big boy now appa! I found you even when I got lost!” the kid said excitement and proud laced on his voice. I looked at Felix and he was looking at us with amusement. I can feel him teasing me behind his eyes.</p>
<p>I looked at the kid again concerned. He called me appa. And twice at that too.</p>
<p>“What’s your name baby?” I asked. I can’t help but be smitten at the kid. He started playing with my sweater’s end. He looked up to me confused.</p>
<p>“What? My name’s Lee Yongmin! Appa you know that already! Did you forgot my name?” he says and looks at me hurt evident in his eyes.</p>
<p>I started to panic because he looked like he was about to cry. That’s when I saw Felix stepped in and patted the kid’s head. Yongmin looked at him with teary eyes.</p>
<p>“Minnie didn’t mean that. Don’t cry Yongminnie,” Felix said. </p>
<p>“Dada!!” I yelped when Yongmin lept to Felix’s arms. Felix caught him on time. We were both shocked but Yongmin just cutely snuggled to Felix’s neck.</p>
<p>“Tell appa not to be mean to me please, dada?” he says to Felix. Felix looked at me and he chuckled at the kid.</p>
<p>“Appa stop being mean to Yongminnie,” says Felix and the kid started giggling. I rolled my eyes at them. Felix was enjoying this.</p>
<p>But I have to admit that they do be looking like father and son from this angle. They look so uncanny that it was so weird to look at them for too long.</p>
<p>The kid patted Felix’s hair, “You changed your hair, dada.”</p>
<p>Felix and I looked at each other confused. Felix’s hair was dyed silver just yesterday just because he got bored of his blonde hair.</p>
<p>“Yongminnie, where did you last saw us?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“OHH!!! You were buying me Ice Cream then I saw this big mascot and I followed it and I got lost,” the kid rambled on. </p>
<p>“What are you doing? We’re supposed to get him back to his parents,” I said.</p>
<p>“That is the plan! Come on Minnie,” Felix says and he lets the kid lead the way.</p>
<p>I sighed. I just wanted my boba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>☁☁☁☁</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we got to the Ice Cream place Felix went to get us ice cream while I sat down with Yongmin. Honestly, I don’t know which part we are at the mall right now because everything looks new and even the shops are new. There are brands I couldn’t even recognize.<br/>Yongmin sat his tiny bag on the other seat and started taking out a plaything. It looked like an advanced model of the Nintendo switch only it’s smaller.<br/>“Hey, Yongmin do you have an ID with you?” I asked him. The kid nodded and took out his ID and handed it to me. The ID looked so futuristic! It was in a device just as small as an ID card.<br/>This is really getting weird and weirder. Maybe I’m dreaming?<br/>I swiped the ID and saw a basic information about the kid.</p>
<p>Name: Lee Yongmin<br/>Birthday: 2030/09/19<br/>Grade 1 – Booster<br/>Emergency Contact: Kim Seungmin (Father)</p>
<p>WHAT THE FUCK? I read it again over and over again. I looked back and forth between Yongmin and the card. What the hell is this?<br/>I swiped the card and saw more information.</p>
<p>Blood type: AB<br/>Address: Blk A Yellow Wood Subdivision, Seoul, South Korea<br/>Parents Contact Number:<br/>Lee Felix (xxxx-xxx-xx)<br/>Kim Seungmin (xxxx-xxx-xx)</p>
<p>“Everyone’s acting so weird,” I heard Felix say and handed the Ice Cream he’s holding to Yongmin. I looked between the two of them and on the card and back at them again.</p>
<p>“They said I have old money with me and had the next person pay for me. It was so weird and I had to pay the guy with my money I—Seungmin are you okay?”</p>
<p>I looked at him wide eyed and on the card again. Speechless I handed him the card and took the ice cream on his hand.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” he asked and I just urged him to read it.</p>
<p>After a minute or so, “WHAT THE FUCK?”</p>
<p>I widened my eyes at him and shoved an entire ice cream to his mouth.</p>
<p>“Uh-oh!! Dada said the f word!! That means I can say it now too!”</p>
<p>“OHMYGOD NOOOO,” I panicked, “You can’t say that word! Your father will kill us!”</p>
<p>Damn I’d kill myself too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean fathers,” I heard someone say behind our backs. And I could swear that I know that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned around. Because that voice was mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☁☁☁☁</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this is awkward we didn’t really think we’d see our past selves.”</p>
<p>Well no shit me neither. We’re currently seating in front of our future selves. I can’t help but look at me, like really me in the flesh. This guy in front of me is taller and leaner than I am. He also has glasses pinned at the bridge of his nose. He looked mature. While Felix still looked like Felix but also leaner and his face still adorned freckles. His hair was a shade of champagne pink. I’m glad that’s something he never grew out of.</p>
<p>“Uhm, so, you two? Uh?” it was Felix who spoke.</p>
<p>Our future selves looked at each other. “Yeah. We are.”</p>
<p>“What? How? When? Where? Why?” Felix asked flustered. We looked at each other and saw that Felix was blushing. I’m sure that I’m mirroring the same reaction as him.</p>
<p>This is so weird. Are they really saying that Felix and I got together in this future? AND THAT WE HAVE A KID?!</p>
<p>“How old are you guys?” Seungmin asked. Damn that sounds so weird.</p>
<p>“We’re 19. We’re from 2020,” I told them. I really don’t know how I’m still calm despite that we’ve literally TIME TRAVELLED TO THE FUTURE.</p>
<p>“Jesus, we haven’t even gotten together then,” says Future Felix. WHAT?</p>
<p>“Then, we can’t tell you anything,” says Seungmin. Future Seungmin.</p>
<p>“What, why not?” Felix asked and he was looking quite frustrated.</p>
<p>“The past might change and it can affect this present time. I’m afraid if we tell you anything that it could change the turn of events and it can possibly even cause Yongmin to never be born,” Seungmin said.</p>
<p>All of us grew silent at that. Myself does have a point. We could ruin our timeline and it would affect Yongmin and this future.</p>
<p>Yongmin. Yongbok and Seungmin? Yongmin? That makes a lot of sense now.</p>
<p>“But how do we get back? Can you help us? We already told you how we got here,” I said. The longer we are in here the more curious we’ll be about this life and we really can’t endanger Yongmin like that.</p>
<p>“We’ll see what we can do about it.”</p>
<p>☁☁☁☁</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks. It’s been freaking weeks since we got here. The only thing we got from our future selves was that time travelling wasn’t even that advanced in this time yet, according to Future Felix, who apparently is an astrophysicist and astronaut in this future. They said we’d have to fly to Japan to even get on the Time Machine the country was still developing.</p>
<p>Out of boredom and curiosity I started flipping through albums of Yongmin’s baby photos. Every photo looked just like Felix when he was younger and I couldn’t help the grin appearing on my face. It’s still really unbelievable that we got together in this future and even had a kid. I don’t even know what to feel. I knew that Felix would be my best friend forever but I didn’t know there was a possibility of it blossoming into this tiny family in this picture. Yongmin was seating on Future Felix’s shoulder while myself stood closely to them and holding Yongmin’s hand while happily smiling on the photo.</p>
<p>I glanced to my Felix who’s making a ruckus at the kitchen with Yongmin. They’re trying to make pancakes. I laughed and at that moment I felt myself getting sad. When we get back to our own time, we won’t be able to see Yongmin again. The kid really has grown a lot on me for the past couple of weeks. </p>
<p>“Hey. You’re not really supposed to look at those,” myself said. I mean Future Seungmin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well there isn’t really a lot to do here,” I said and he hummed.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take Yongmin to an amusement park?” he asked me all of a sudden. “Since we’d have to fly to Japan next week so the both of you can go back to your time. I know you’ll miss him. You can go. Just the three of you.”</p>
<p>“Really? We’d be happy to,” I told him. It’s still kind of weird to be talking to yourself. But Future Seungmin is really someone I could be proud of being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☁☁☁☁</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongmin held on to our hands tightly as we showed him around the amusement park. We’ve already gotten to half the rides and Yongmin was still energetic enough to run around the whole park. Yongmin made grabby hands to Felix. Which made me coo. He couldn’t resist Yongmin’s charm and hoisted him up to his shoulders. Then it hit me. I took my phone out from my pocket. It doesn’t really get any cell service here but it’s camera still works.</p>
<p>“Hey, can we take a picture?” I asked Felix who I didn’t know was holding my hand this entire time. The thought made me blush and tried to compose myself so he wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>Felix happily said yes and I called a stranger to take it for us. He looked at my phone weirdly. It was an iPhone 11 and it was one of the oldest models of iPhone now so I wouldn’t really blame him. The stranger chose not to comment on it anyway and took our photo.</p>
<p>I thanked the stranger and looked at the photo. It was the same one like the one in the photo album only this time Yongmin is older and instead of our future selves it was us in the photo. And I felt my heart burn. I’m really gonna miss this little family we had here.</p>
<p>We walked some more and my heart melted when I glanced at Yongmin who’s head is now restin on top of Felix’s head. I took my phone out and too a picture of them when Yongmin turned his head and smiled at me.</p>
<p>When we rounded a corner Yongmin saw bouncy house and urged us to go there. Only kids were allowed inside so we just let him.<br/>He made a ‘gaaaah’ face at us first before going in and I swear I would’ve cried then and there because it was something Yongmin picked up from Felix and me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☁☁☁☁</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt something cold beside my face only to see that Felix was holding bobba tea. I took it and chuckled. It reminded me of that day we went to the mall because I was craving for bobba and a nice movie only to be transported here in the future and meeting our future son. God, that was such a weird day, but this future is definitely weirder. Weird but nice.</p>
<p>Felix sat down beside me while we watch Yongmin play around the bouncy house. For a few minutes there was only silence there.</p>
<p>It was Felix who broke the silence and asked, “Did you ever think of me that way?”</p>
<p>I knew this conversation was long overdue since we found out about Yongmin and this whole crazy time travelling thing. But did I really saw Felix like that? I wouldn’t say I don’t because I did come out to him being bisexual when I was 13 in the hopes my silly little crush would be reciprocated. </p>
<p>He sighed. I was taking my time to answer him that I didn’t notice he was staring at me with those eyes. The eyes I would definitely fall inlove with.</p>
<p>“Because I did,” he says.</p>
<p>This time it was my turn to look at him, this time shocked.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“And not because of this situation we’re in that I never got to tell you, but more because I was scared. I felt stupid for feeling those things for you because I felt like I would be destroying our friendship. But this future? This future made me see just what it is I’m missing out on because I was scared. I let myself think of the worse first, but here, right now? I’m just so happy to be with you, Seungmin. And I want this to be our future. I want this future with you.”</p>
<p>His eyes are still looking so intensely at mine and I couldn’t look away. </p>
<p>“Is this your way of saying that you love me?” I blurted out.</p>
<p>He smiled at me hopeful. “No, because I’m inlove with you Kim Seungmin.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help the swelling in my heart any longer so I went for it and grabbed his face to close us into a passionate kiss. I could feel the shock in his body but he soon melted into kissing me back. When I pulled back, I could feel him chase my lips and gave it a ton of little butterfly kisses. I giggled and he stopped to look at me.</p>
<p>“I’m not dreaming right now, right? Because if I am it would really suck,” he says.</p>
<p>I grabbed Felix’s hand and gave him another peck on the lips. “I sure hope not. Because I’m very much inlove with you too.”</p>
<p>We stayed like that for a little while just watching Yongmin when a familiar figure walked by in front of us.</p>
<p>I squeezed Felix’s hand. I knew he saw him too. So, we got up from the bench and followed the guy. He led us to another secluded alley. We stopped when the guy from before stopped. His back turned to us.</p>
<p>He took off his hoodie to reveal black locks blocking his face. But somehow, I recognized him. If I was right this guy looked just like an older Yongmin would be.<br/>“Yongmin?” Felix seemed to realize too.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for taking you here,” he shyly said. “I really didn’t mean to. You caught me by surprise and my time watch transported you in this time. I’m sorry if it took so long to find you. I had to jump through time to find which one you were in.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re really Yongmin?” I asked. Older Yongmin nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ve come to take you back. That Japan time machine won’t be working until 2040, believe me,” he says.</p>
<p>“But—what about you? I mean Yongmin—” Older Yongmin took Felix’s hand.</p>
<p>He looked at us reassuringly, “He’ll be fine. Appa and Dad will be there to pick him up.”</p>
<p>He held out his other hand for me and I took.</p>
<p>Soon enough white light started to consume my vision and felt my feet hanging above a gravity less ground and when I opened my eyes I was back again at the mall where we were standing at last time. Only this time I knew we were back in 2020.</p>
<p>I took my phone from my pocket and saw that I finally have cell service but only to notice that my wallpaper remained the same. It was the photo we took with Yongmin.</p>
<p>I felt a squeeze in my hand and saw the intertwined hands of mine and Felix’s. I smiled and held on tightly to his hands knowing that all of us are going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>